L&L Mission: Saving characters in Supernatural
by Leelou67
Summary: "Je veux pas regarde cet épisode, Litany..." "Mé, il est super bien, cet épisode..." Les gens qui meurent, dans cette série, c'est pas mon fort. Surtout lorsque l'on sait pertinemment qu'on ne pourra rien faire pour les sauver. Et si cette fois... Les choses prenaient une tournure différente? (ATTENTION:SPOILS SUR TOUTES LES SAISONS!)


Comme la plupart du temps, nous étions assises (enfin, assises était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il était absolument impossible de se tenir ne serait-ce que trois minutes en regardant quelque chose de ce genre) dans le canapé, pelotonnées sous nos couverture. Une théière, des tasses de thé remplies à ras-bord, et de la pizza trônaient sur la table basse du salon. Dans la cheminée, quelques braises qui achèvent de se consumer et qui nous réchauffent. Bref, la soirée parfaite. Seulement...

-Pourquoi tu m'infliges la torture de regarder cet épisode de Supernatural ? Celui-là ? C'est pas humain de faire ça, surtout le soir.

-Mé. Il est super bien, cet épisode.

-Il y a quand même Rufus qui meurt…

-Bon. Oui, c'est triste… Mais l'épisode est cool, je trouve.

-Je sais pas, on aurait pu regarder celui avec la licorne… Ou French Mistake… Enfin, un truc rigolo, quoi…

-On peut les regarder après, si tu veux.

Je soupire. J'accepte, à cotre-cœur, car l'épisode me plait pas mal, à moi aussi. C'est juste qu'il y a des morts dont il est absolument impossible pour moi de me remettre. Genre le petit Kevin. Ou Charlie. Ou Ellen et Jo. Ou… Ça fait trop de personnages à pleurer. Mais le vrai, le seul qui me manque le plus dans la série reste Gabriel. Le petit archange-chouchou. Alors, dans ces cas-là, je me dis que ce n'est qu'une série, que l'acteur est vivant, mais… C'est pas pareil, en fait. Sam et Dean, ils peuvent mourir autant de fois qu'ils le veulent, on peut les pleurer, mais on sait pertinemment qu'ils vont finir par revenir.

J'observe Litany glisser le DVD dans la machine, puis revenir « s'assoir » avec moi. Elle attrape la télécommande, puis elle met en route l'épisode de la saison six qu'elle désirait tant regarder. Bon, je dois avouer que je suis assez contente de le revoir. La dernière fois date d'il y a des siècles. Il fait partie de ceux que je n'ai regardé qu'une seule fois, au risque d'à nouveau fondre en larmes. Genre Gabi, quoi…

J'attrape ma tasse de thé déposée sur la table, et je la serre entre mes mains, ce qui procure une faible sensation de chaleur. Litany mord dans sa part de pizza dégoulinante de fromage, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux. Je tourna la tête à certains moment, car, ils sont… Bah, trop horrible. Genre quand Dean tue Gwenn. La fille cool qui a rien demandé, mais qui meurt quand même. Même les personnages qu'on ne voit ne serait-ce que deux minutes et auxquels on s'attache finissent par mourir. Génial. Cette série est ignoble de ce côté, mais en même temps, c'est la meilleure que j'ai jamais vue. « Tout le monde meurt, mais c'est pas grave ». Ça devrait être un des nombreux slogans qu'à la série.

Puis arrive le moment fatidique… Litany et moi nous cramponnons à nos coussins, sachant déjà ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochaines secondes.

-Nooon…

-Hey, c'est toi qui a voulu voir l'épisode.

-Mé, je sais…

On se concentre à nouveau sur l'écran. Je suis captivée par ce qu'il se produit. On sait toutes les deux ce que Bobby va faire, et on s'exclame en même temps, lorsqu'il sort son arme et la pointe vers son ami

-Nooooon, Rufus !

Il y a un bref flash. Puis, d'un coup, Litany se retrouve debout à enlever le couteau des mains du chasseur, tandis que je me retrouve avec un câble électrique entre les mains. On se regarde durant quelques instants. On tente de rapidement comprendre la situation, mais nos mains semblent agir d'elles-mêmes. La seule pensée qui nous traverse l'esprit est « faites un truc, n'importe quoi, mais faites quelque chose ». Sans vraiment réfléchir, je plaque le câble contre la peau de Bobby, qui émet un cri. La créature se montre, tombe sur le sol, et, d'un violent coup, Litany l'écrase sous sa chaussure, le regard victorieux.

On se fait un high-five, fières de nous. On vient quand même d'éliminer cette fichue créature, et… Et on commence à se rendre compte de la situation. On sent quelques regards posés sur nous. On tourne lentement la tête, après s'être échangé un regard d'incompréhension.

Puis on les voit. Devant nous se tiennent quatre hommes. Quatre hommes dont nous faisons très certainement partie des plus grandes fans, toutes les deux.

-Heu… Litany… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là, je lui murmure.

-Heuuuuuu… Je sais paaaaaaaaas…

-Attends, on a dû s'endormir devant la télé, c'est tout…

Elle ne me répond pas, cette fois. On doit être en train de planer dans un de nos rêves dans lequel on… On est des chasseuses et qu'on connait les Winchester, quoi. Voilà nos délires, en fait.

Les quatre hommes nous dévisagent comme si l'on venait d'une autre planète. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité…

-Alors, on ferait le même rêve, finit par me dire Litany, sans les lâcher du regard.

On voit alors Dean, ZE Dean, poser sa main sur le revolver qu'il cache sous sa veste. On jette un coup rapide d'œil à nos vêtements, qui semblent avoir changé également. On est plus avec nos pyjamas d'hiver, on est habillées… Comme des chasseuses de Supernatural, en fait. Et le plus important; on est toutes les deux armées. Mais alors, vachement bien armées, quoi.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement, nous questionne l'aîné des Winchester.

-Est-ce qu'il vient de nous adresser la parole, me demande Litany. Tiens, tu peux pas me pincer pour que je me réveille, là ? Ça commence à être un peu flippant…

Je m'exécute. Rien de spécial ne se produit.

-Mais… on a quand même pas pu sauter dans la télé, reprend-elle, à voix basse.

-Qui êtes-vous, répète-t-il en sortant son arme de son étui.

-Hey, hey, hey, c'est bon, dis-je en tentant du mieux que je le peux de contrôler la situation. On est… On est juste humaines…

Rufus s'avance vers nous et nous lance de l'eau bénite à la figure, comme les chasseurs le font, le plus souvent, dans les épisodes de la série.

-Vous voyez ? On est pas des démons…

-Vous êtes quoi ? Vous venez d'apparaître, comme ça, devant nous, s'exclame alors Sam. Vous êtes des anges ?

Je reste muette devant lui. Me retrouver face à… A Sam, c'est pour moi un rêve qui s'exauce. Je dois faire partie du top trois des plus grandes fans de Jared Padalecki. C'était plutôt lui, l'ange…

Voyant que j'ai assez de mal à me concentrer face à lui, Litany me vient en aide et lui répond

-Bon, attendez, avant de tirer. S'il vous plait. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'on sait. Je suis Litany, et là, c'est Leelou. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a cinq minutes, on regardait tranquillement la télévision, en mangeant de la pizza en en buvant du thé, et…

-De la pizza et du thé, murmura Dean pour lui-même. Le mélange trop bizarre, quoi…

-C'est toujours mieux qu'une part de tarte avec une bouteille de bière, non, je reprends en le regardant.

Il semble choqué de ma réponse.

-Vous venez d'où, nous demande Bobby, méfiant. De loin ?

-Heuuuu... On peut dire ça comme ça…

Je regarde Litany, puis, je me souviens soudainement du l'épisode quinze de la saison six, et je leur sors

-Alors, voilà. On vient même pas du même monde, si vous voulez savoir…

Ils me dévisagent un à un.

-Il y a genre deux, trois semaines, Balthazar, l'ange un peu cinglé qui a volé les armes du Paradis, vous a joué un tour bizarre, et vous a envoyé dans un monde parallèle où votre Univers à vous n'existait pas et que vous vous appeliez Jared Padalecki et Jensen Ackles, et que vous étiez des acteurs dans la série Supernatural. Même que toi, Sam, tu étais marié à Geneviève. Ruby. Enfin, c'est la même chose.

-Mais comment vous…

-C'est compliqué. Bah, nous, on vient de quelque part d'assez… Assez similaire…

Litany me regarde un instant et hoche la tête, comme pour me dire que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée face à eux. Dean fait un pas vers nous, et nous demande

-Comment être sûr de ce que vous insinuez ?

-Bah… Heu… Etant donné que chez nous, vous jouez dans un série, on peut vous dire tout ce qu'on sait sur vous, dit Litany.

-Ça risque de prendre toute la nuit, dis-je à voix basse, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Et c'est parti. Elle se lance, et plus rien ne peut l'arrêter dans son récit.

-Alors. Vous deux, vous êtes Sam et Dean Winchester, les fils de Mary et John Winchester, qui sont tous les deux décédés. Sachez que j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de leur mort, hein… Bon. La première enquête sur laquelle vous avez recommencé à bosser ensemble était sur la dame en blanc, qui s'attaquait seulement aux homme infidèles. Elle était plutôt jolie, et elle a essayé de te draguer, Sam, et puis…

-Et puis je vais continuer, Litany, lui dis-je. Sinon, on va jamais en finir. Donc, pour faire, court, je vais juste parler d'un truc qui vous est arrivé par an. Quand tu avais vingt-quatre ans, Sam, il y a un cinglé qui t'a tué sous les ordres d'Azazel. Un an plus tard, c'est Dean qui est mort à cause du pacte qu'il avait fait pour te ramener. Et encore un an après, vous avez déclenché l'Apocalypse et libéré Lucifer. Bravo, pour ce coup, les gars… Vous voulez qu'on continue, ou c'est bon ?

Les quatre hommes ne savent plus où se placer. Litany et moi, on se regarde quelques instants, toujours un peu paniquée à cause du fait de se retrouver face à eux, mais on gère le stress.

-Alors … Wahou, ok, c'est bizarre… Mais pour la plupart de ces trucs, de nombreuses personnes sont au courant, alors… oui, j'aimerais savoir un dernier truc. Quelque chose qui nous prouverait à cent pour cent que vous n'êtes des créatures… Bah, étranges et qui veulent notre mort.

Litany et moi nous regardons. Comment prouver aux Winchester qu'on est pas remplies de mauvaises intentions ? Puis, soudain, comme un de ces petits miracles qui nous sauve la vie, un de mes nombreux souvenirs concernant cette série refait brusquement surface.

-Hum… En 2006, Dean…

-Quoi, en 2006 ?

-Illinois, en mars. Dans le nuit du samedi 14 au dimanche 15. Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Katy, et...

-Non, ça va, c'est bon, je vous crois, dit-il en m'empêchant de continuer.

-Et même qu'il y a un ange trop choupi qui vous suit partout depuis deux ans, lâche Litany.

Ils commencent à nous regarder différemment, ce qui semble être une assez bonne nouvelle pour nous. Peut-être se mettent-ils à penser qu'on est pas deux filles complètement cinglées qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre face à… A tous ces chasseurs un brin fêlé. Oui, fêlés, parce qu'on ne peut pas être à la fois chasseur et normal. C'est connu. Soudain, nous entendons un bruissement d'ailes derrière nous. Et lorsqu'on se retourne… On est aux anges. Littéralement. Surtout, Litany. Car Castiel vient d'apparaître. Ils nous regarde durant quelques secondes, puis nous contourne et rejoint Sam et Dean.

-Mh… Qui sont ces deux personnes, leur demande-t-il.

-Je… En fait, je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, lui répond Dean.

-Leelou… C'est Cass… C'est Cass, quoi, me murmure mon amie en se mettant à me secouer le bras.

-J'avais remarqué… Alors, tu crois qu'on est vraiment passées à travers l'écran ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air…

-Elles disent venir d'un autre Univers, répond Rufus à l'ange. Bon, en même temps, elles nous ont un peu sauvé la vie, donc… A la limite, c'est bon, elles ont pas l'air si dangereuses que ça…

Nous, dangereuses ? Mon dieu. Je suis littéralement morte de rire, là, les gars. Litany et moi, dangereuses ? Peut-être dans une autre vie…

-Un autre Univers, répète l'ange.

-Celui où toi et cet abruti de Balthazar, vous nous avez balancés, s'exclame Dean. C'est pas encore un de tes tours, j'espère.

-Hey, on est réel, dit Litany en regardant le chasseur. On est pas des… Hallucinations bizarroïdes…

Castiel pose à nouveau son regard sur nous. On est vachement intimidées, face à… A sa grandeur et toute cette puissance qui émane de lui. Dire que je rêvais de rencontrer Jared, Jensen et Misha dans deux, ans, lors de leur convention… Me voilà servie. Et en prime, il y a Bobby et Rufus. Si ça c'est pas génial… Mis à part le fait que l'on a l'air d'être coincées dans Supernatural, qui est justement LA série à éviter pour passer des vacances tranquilles. Et on ignore toujours pourquoi on est là.

-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvées ici, toutes les deux, nous demande Bobby, d'un ton assez amical.

-Heu… dis-je en prenant la parole. On sait pas trop, en fait.

-Que faisiez-vous, alors, avant de débarquer ici ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour savoir comment se débarrasser de ce truc ?

-Litany et moi, on… On est assez bien informées, et…

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de les convaincre.

-Bon, d'accord. On est des fans. De la série. Et on avait déjà vu l'épisode, donc on savait ce qui allait s'y passer.

-L'épisode…

-Le numéro seize de la saison six. Et dans l'épisode précédent, vous vous étiez retrouvé dans un Univers très similaire au nôtre.

-Vous… Vous connaissez vraiment les numéros par cœur, ou… commence Rufus.

-A peu près.

Le silence retombe. Ce qui nous permet, à Litany et moi, de réfléchir à ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, vu qu'on est avec eux, ce qui fait rapidement chuter la barre de notre espérance de vie…

-Attendez, reprend Dean. La saison six ? Il y a six saisons qui racontent notre vie ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, pas six saisons…

-Ok, bah ça va, alors…

-…Il y en a onze. Bientôt douze. Et peut-être même une treizième.

Il se met à me fixer. C'est un peu perturbant, mais c'est Dean, quoi. Alors ça ne me fait pas plus que ça.

-Onze saiso… Mais, vous êtes pas un peu malades, dans votre monde ?

-Nous, au moins, on chasse pas des bestioles bizarres, dit Litany, les mains sur les hanches. Et puis, depuis 2005, la série fonctionne super bien.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que vous avez des millions de fans à travers le monde entier…

Nouveau blanc dans la conversation, que Rufus finit par briser

-En tous cas, merci pour votre aide. Mais, vous feriez mieux de retourner d'où vous venez, les filles…

-Hop, hop, hop, fait Dean en attrapant le chasseur par l'épaule. Attends une minute, Rufus. Faudrait qu'on parle, tous les cinq.

Ils s'éloignent, puis je me penche vers Litany et lui dis à voix basse

-Ok, mais… Comment est-on censées rentrer, exactement ?

De leur côté, les chasseurs et l'ange entament une conversation.

-On va pas les laisser partir tout de suite, quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Dean, s'exclame Sam. Elles ont quand même le droit de retourner chez elles, non ?

-Hey, j'ai pas dit le contraire… C'est juste que… Vous les avez entendues. Elles connaissent tout de notre vie. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient…

-Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Bobby. Tu ne vas quand même pas leur demander de te raconter ton futur, j'espère…

-Ecoutez, les gars, ça pourrait nous aider pas mal… Imaginez que l'on puisse stopper toutes ces saloperies, sachant déjà ce qu'elles feront…

Castiel se met à réfléchir.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si insensé que ça, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas te ranger de son côté, espèce de volatile inconscient !

-Hum… On peut avoir notre mot à dire là-dessus, je demande lorsque nous nous approchons d'eux. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais… En même temps, on sauverai pas mal de vies, je crois…

-C'est de la folie, dit alors Litany, mais… Ok, je marche avec vous.

-Bon, fait Dean en croisant les bras. Racontez-nous un peu ce qu'il se passe, dans votre série qui semble si passionnante…

-Eh bien… Pour commencer, heu… Ah, je sais, dit Litany. Castiel, ne fais surtout cette alliance avec Crowley pour arrêter Raphaël. Trouve un autre moyen. Parce que là, c'est juste… Mauvais, et c'est le bordel, parce qu'après, il y a des créatures méga dangereuses, les Léviathans, qui vont prendre possession de toi, et qu'ils vont vouloir tuer tout le monde, et que tu vas mourir, puis qu'on te verra plus jusqu'à l'épisode dix-sept de la saison sept.

-Tu… T'as fait une alliance avec Crowley, s'énerve Dean.

-… Dans le futur, Dean. Seulement dans le futur. Et si les Léviathans ne sortent jamais du Purgatoire, on sauve la vie de Bobby.

Il nous regarde sans comprendre.

-Leur chef t'a éliminé, Bobby. Et ce sera un moment vachement dur pour Sam et Dean. Après,… Ah, bah non, en fait. Pas de Léviathans, donc toi, Dean, tu ne te rendras pas au Purgatoire.

-Au… Au Purgatoire ? Mais…

-C'est compliqué… Bon, ensuite, vous trouverez un moyen de fermer les portes de L'Enfer. Un conseil ne le faites pas. Ça coûte la vie à celui qui entreprend les trois épreuves, et après, pour sauver cette personne, il a fallu qu'un ange à moitié timbré ne le possède pour le soigner de l'intérieur.

-Ok, donc en gros, toute notre vie vient d'être spoilée par deux personnes en provenance d'un autre Univers, s'exclame Sam. Normal. Sinon, est-ce qu'il nous arrive des trucs bien, de temps en temps ?

Litany et moi nous mettons à réfléchir. Les saisons suivantes étant assez sombres, il était assez compliqué de trouver dans le lot un épisode vraiment drôle.

-Hum,… Il y a un des épisode de la saison neuf dans lequel… Dean se prend pour un chien… Mais c'était pour les besoins de l'enquête, hein…

-Ok… Et quoi d'autre ?

-Alors, il y a un où j'arrêtais pas de rire, c'était dans la saison sept. Tu te souviens, Leelou, de l'épisode huit ?

-Mh… Comment oublier un truc pareil… C'était juste trop bizarre, en même temps. Ça m'a perturbée, moi.

-Que se passait-il, exactement, nous demande Bobby.

-Heuuuuuu… Comment dire… Bah, voilà, Sam, quand… Quand t'as envoyé un texto à Dean pour lui dire de te rejoindre, il a cru que t'étais en danger, mais… Tu… t'étais… Marié…

-M… Marié ? Sam, se marier, s'exclame Dean. Et… Comment s'appelait l'heureuse élue, dites-moi ?

-… Becky…

-… Becky. Comme… LA Becky ? Celle qui accompagnait Chuck partout où il allait ?

-Voilà. Mais, t'étais pas vraiment conscient, Sam, le rassure Litany. Alors, disons que c'était pas de ta faute… Et puis, arrêtez d'appeler Chuck par « Chuck », c'est…

-Comment pourrions-nous l'appeler autrement ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Litany, qui soupire.

-Bon. C'est encore un truc que vous allez découvrir, mais… Dans la saison onze, pour sauver Dean de la marque de Caïn, vous avez délivré les Ténèbres, et elle s'est mise à roder sur terre.

-…Elle ? Les Ténèbres sont une femme, répéta Dean.

-Bah, quoi ? Les femmes ont pas le droit d'être badasse, elles aussi ? Donc, vous devez vous en douter, mais… Elle est le sœur de Dieu. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait enfermée.

-Heu… D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec Chuck, étant donné qu'on a plus aucun signe de vie de sa part…

-Oh, il est bien en vie, croyez-moi. Mais faites un peu le rapprochement par vous-mêmes…

-Je… Non, fit Castiel. Ce simple prophète… Non, ce n'est pas possible…

-Mais, puisque qu'on vous dit qu'on a vu tous les épisodes !

-Attendez, fit Sam en s'interposant. Si j'ai bien compris, Le Chuck qu'on a rencontré il y a des années et qui n'avait même pas l'air de comprendre le sens de sa propre vie, ce serait… Dieu ?

-Voilà. Cherchez pas, on a pas trop compris ce délire non plus. Mais vous en faites pas, il est cool…

On se regarde tous, un à un. On ne sait plus trop quoi dire, maintenant qu'on vient de leur spoiler une grande partie de ce qu'on sait. Puis, une lumière vive apparait derrière nous deux. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais on finit par se douter que l'on va retourner chez nous. On commence à flotter au-dessus du sol, sous les regards incompréhensifs des cinq hommes devant nous. On a genre à peine le temps de leur dire un bref au revoir que je me retrouve assise sur le canapé, en train de serrer mon coussin dans mes bras. Litany est debout devant moi, le DVD en main, prête à l'insérer dans la machine. Nous sommes revenues au moment où nous allions visionner l'épisode.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que…

-C'était quoi, ça, murmure-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on vient…

-… De passer à travers cette foutue télé ? Je sais pas…

Elle met le DVD dans l'appareil et revient s'assoir.

-On… On est censées en parler, ou… Je sais pas, on a rencontré Sam, Dean, Cass, Bobby et Rufus i peine un quart d'heure !

-Heu… On… On peut en reparler demain, peut-être… On leur a même raconté ce qui leur arrivait dans le futur, mais… Je sais pas si j'aurais autant apprécié la série…

-Quoi, comment ça ? Il y a Bobby et Rufus qui restent en vie grâce à nous, non ?

-Oui, mais… ils rencontreront jamais Charlie, du coup… Moi, je l'aime bien, Charlie…

Litany attrape la télécommande, puis elle... QUOI ? ELLE REMET EN ROUTE L'EPISODE ?

-Pourquoiiiiiiiii ?

-Mé. On a pas vu la fin…

-Ok, comme tu veux. Mais je veux plus jamais le voir, après, ok ? C'était… Trop perturbant, en fait.

Elle le met en accélérer puis s'arrête à seulement quelques secondes avant que Bobby… Ne commette cet affreux acte qu'est de tuer Rufus.

-Ok. Donc, tu veux vraiment que je fonde en larmes, en fait, Litany.

Son regard reste fixé sur l'écran. Tout se déroule normalement, comme si nous n'étions jamais intervenues. Puis… Bobby lève son arme au-dessus de son ami et…

-C'est pas vrai, c'est une blague, dis-je en me saisissant à nouveau de la prise électrique pour la plaquer contre la peau de Bobby.

Litany écrase à nouveau la bestiole. Puis elle me regarde, avec la même expression que moi.

-Ok. Donc, ne plus jamais regarder cet épisode qui sert de sorte de… De PORTAIL TRIDIMENTIONNEL, OK ?

Génial. Il va falloir leur réexpliquer qui nous sommes, quelles sont nos intentions, et pourquoi on est là. Le bordel intégral.

« Relax, c'est bon, ça va », je me dis en inspirant profondément. « Après tout, tu l'as bien dis Supernatural est la meilleure série qui puisse exister au monde… »

FIN.


End file.
